


The First Weekend in New Orleans

by originalhybridlover



Series: LIfes Unexpected Turns [4]
Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, Family, Fluff, Klaroline, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-28 04:16:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10823565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/originalhybridlover/pseuds/originalhybridlover
Summary: Caroline takes the twins for a weekend in New Orleans with Klaus and Hope and the rest of the Mikaelson clan.





	The First Weekend in New Orleans

**Author's Note:**

> I appologize for any mistakes. I hope you like this one!

“Are we going to see Hope?” Asked Lizzie from the backseat of the car.

“I want to see Hope.” Josie chimed in next to her sister.

“Yes, we are and we’ll be there soon.” Caroline smiled at them through the rearview mirror as she drove past the Welcome to New Orleans sign.

She hadn’t told Klaus she and the twins were coming. She wanted to surprise him and Hope. But she didn’t think Klaus would mind. The last few times he had visited her since their first actual date, he had brought Hope with him on more than one occasion. He just showed up on her door without calling her before hand.

Not that she cared, she was just happy to see him. Plus those visits really gave the girls a chance to bond. Josie and Lizzie loved spending time with Hope and it seemed that they brought the older girl out of her reserved shell.

She had worried first about Alaric’s reaction to her taking the girls for the weekend to New Orleans where they would undoubtedly be around the Original family but Alaric had been surprisingly okay with it. Trusting that she would never take the girls to New Orleans if she thought they would be in danger. And he hadn’t wanted to deny their girls of seeing their friend.

As Caroline drove through the city into the French Quarter, she felt anticipation of being able to see Klaus again soon. Since officially starting something together he had been the one making all the trips but she wanted to show him she was just as much as invested in making this relationship work despite living in two different cities as he was. That she was serious about being with him.

~*~ ~*~ ~*~

Caroline parked the car across from the Mikaelsons home, the place she knew Klaus and his family were staying at, Klaus had mention the place a few times and how he and his family had built it when they first arrived in New Orleans and started to build the city way before her time, she took a moment to take the place in. It figured he would live in a place like this one. She rolled her eyes and gave a small huff in fond exasperation.

“Mommy, are we finally here?” Lizzie asked her impatience shining through. “I want to see Hope.”

“We are.” Caroline told her, shaking her head at her daughter’s inability to be patient. She’d liked to think she got that from Rick but she knew it was probably more from her than him.

“How long will we get to play with her?” Asked Josie eagerly. “Can we stay the whole day?”

“I was thinking we could stay the whole weekend? You might get to have your first sleepover with Hope?” Caroline looked between the girls, having turned in her seat to talk with them. “Would you like that?”

“Yes.” They both nodded their heads eagerly.

“Good.” Caroline smiled, turning back in her seat exiting the car, after she got the twins out, she took each of their hands and headed toward the large home of the Mikaelson’s.

She pushed her way through the gate into the open garden of the Abattoir.

“Hello?” She called, venturing further in and noticing Freya, the sister she only met once and Kol seeming to be looking over some kind of spell book.

“Well, well, well.” Kol looked up at her. “Won’t Nik just be thrilled to see you.”

“Is Hope home?” Asked Josie, gripping her mother’s hand tighter.

Lizzie however released her mother’s hand and ventured closer to where Kol and Freya were sitting. “Are you doing magic?” She asked curiously. “Aunt Bonnie does magic, too. Sometimes she teaches me and Josie. Do you teach Hope magic?”

“I do.” Freya smiled kindly at her.

“But I teach her.” Kol smirked.

Freya rolled her eyes, Kol and her were getting along better than when they first did but he still believed he knew better than her when it came to magic, something they continue to disagree on.

“But you’re not a witch.” Said Josie, finally releasing her mother’s hand and coming to stand beside her sister. “You’re a vampire.”

“Well, aren’t you an intuitive little thing.” Kol smirked. “I may be a vampire but I spent years studying and learning magic. I even know more than my older sister, Freya here and she supposed to be one of the most powerful witches in the French Quarter.”

“Or so he likes to believe.” Freya cut in, it was a repeated argument between them.

Caroline looked between the siblings in amusement.

“Caroline?”

She turned to see Klaus standing at the balcony hands on the railing, a look of confusion on his face before it shifted to one of concern. “Klaus.”

And it was like simply hearing his name coming from her lips had him motion as he quickly jogged down the stairs, coming to stop in front of her, his hand reaching out to her arm grasping it, glancing toward where the girls were standing beside Freya, peering at the spell books curiously. “Did something happened?”

“No, your always making the trip to see me. But it doesn’t always have to be that way. I wanted to see you.” She covered his hand on her arm. “Plus the girls missed Hope.” She reached out with her free hand placing it over his chest. “Your always the one to visit me, I thought we switched it up a bit and the girls and me would make the trip instead.” She paused. “Was that a bad idea?”

Klaus eyes went from concern to surprised to pleased. “No, it wasn’t.” He placed a hand on her neck, his thumb brushing beneath her ear as he closed the space between them, pressing his mouth to hers.

Caroline pressed against him, her hands gripping his shoulder as he nipped at her lip, opening her mouth to him and biting back a moan from the back of her throat at the swipe of his tongue.

“Get a room, Nik, there are children present.” Rebekah’s voice sounded as she walked into the garden, sending Caroline and Klaus a teasing smirk as they broke apart. “Caroline, how long will you be staying?”

“The weekend.” Caroline returned in kind. “But then I’ll have to get back to Dallas.”

“Perfect. That’ll give us plenty of time.” She smiled, moving toward the girls. “Hi girls. Do you remember me? I’m Rebekah, a friend of your mommy’s. Hope’s Aunt.”

Josie nodded as Lizzie said. “We have a aunt Bonnie.”

“Plenty of time for what?” Caroline looked at her confused, as she knelt in front of the girls to converse with them directly, a kind smile on her face.

“To go shopping, of course. Neither Freya and Hayley are the shopping kind of girl. So that’s where you come in.” She looked to the girls. “Would you like to shopping with your mommy and me? We could get you lots of pretty dresses.”

“We like pretty dresses.” Said Lizzie.

Josie nodded along. “It makes us look pretty like mommy.”

“Why do I get the feeling you just want to dress my girls like dolls?” Caroline wondered, the words said lightly.

“Maybe because I do.” Rebekah cast a grin over her shoulder. “Hope doesn’t like to let me dress her up. She much prefers art to shopping.” She sent Klaus a smirk. “Sadly she takes after her dad in that regards.”

Klaus grinned he couldn’t have been more happy about that.

“Josie, Lizzie?” A child’s voice sounded and the girls turned at the sound of their friend’s voice.

Elijah, Hayley and Hope, appeared with the little girl holding her mother’s hand.

“Hope.” The girls moved toward their friend at the same time Hope released her mother’s hand doing the same. “Come play.” The girls grinned.

“Momma can we go play in the play room?” Hope turned to her mother expectantly.

Hayley ran a hand over her daughter’s head. “Yeah, go play with your friends but try to stay out of trouble.”

“Hello Caroline.” Hope greeted as she and the girls went up the stairs, heading to the playroom.

“Hello,” She called after the girls retreated figures with a small laugh.

Klaus moved forward to the table Kol and Freya were where a child monitor sat in the center of the table, flicking it on and as soon as the girls made it to the room, they could hear the girls voices as they moved about the play room together.

Caroline felt better hearing them when they weren’t in her sights. Always worrying about the girls.

“Hope was just saying she wanted to see, Josie and Lizzie.” Said Hayley. “It’s good you brought them. She actually wanted them to go to a fair with her.”

“A fair?” Caroline repeated. “Are they having one this weekend?”

Hayley nodded. “It’s starts a day after tomorrow. We were going to take Hope. It’ll be nice if she had Lizzie and Josie to go with.”

“I’m sure the girls would like that.” She assured her. “And tomorrow we can go shopping with Rebekah, who knows maybe they can convince Hope to come along.”

And Rebekah smiled as Hayley said. “Good luck with that, she rather paint than go shopping.”

“So I’ve heard.” Caroline smiled.

“Have you and the girls got settled in?” Elijah wondered.

“Actually,” Caroline paused, glancing toward Klaus. “I didn’t want to impose or assume so I thought the girls and I would just stay at a inn or something, maybe one of the hotels.”

“You’ll stay here.” Klaus told her. “There’s plenty of room. And I know Hope would love the company.” His hand landed on her hip, tugging her into his side. “And so would I.”  
Caroline smiled up at him. “That’s sounds great but there’s also your family to consider.” She shot a glance around the room.

Rebekah was watching them in amusement, Freya and Kol seemed to be ignoring what was going on in favor of their spell book, and Elijah and Hayley stood nearby, close together with Hayley pressed into Elijah’s side.

“Caroline, I’m sure I speak for the whole family but after what you did for our family you are always welcome here.” Said Elijah, then added on a little lightly. “Besides Klaus would have us in boxes if we said otherwise.”

Klaus rolled his eyes before focusing on Caroline. “Let’s get yours and the girls bags and get you settled in.” He grabbed her hand tugging her from the garden.

~*~ ~*~ ~*~

Klaus pushed the door open that was next to Hope’s room revealing a room newly redecorated with a set of twin beds, tables and dressers with flowery bed spreads and walls painted light blue.

Caroline looked on in surprise because it was cleary a room for children and the fact that everything was doubled for two.

“Do you think they’ll like it?”

Caroline turned to see Klaus looking hesitant but somehow hopeful at the same time.  
“I think they’ll love it.” She stepped forward. “Did you have this room done up for them, it looks a lot like their room back home.”

“I did. I was hoping that there would be a time they would use it. That Hope would have them around. That I would have you at my side.”

Caroline smiled. “You know, you don’t have to keep saying these kind of things to me to win me over. You already done that.”

“I don’t say them to win you over. I say them because I meant every word.”

Caroline in response, pressed against him, curling her hand around the back of his neck and tug his mouth down to her, his hands instantly clutching at her as he deepened the kiss when they broke apart, he tugged on her hand and lead her a few doors down the hall, pushing his way into a room with a large bed, and an easel near the window. “You can get settled in here.”

“This is your room, isn’t it?” Asked Caroline, glancing around the room.

“If you wish to stay in the guest room you can but I much rather you stay with me.”

“I rather stay with you, too.” Caroline smiled up at him with a glint in her eye, giving him a push toward the bed and pushing down on his shoulders making him sit down on the edge of his bed.

Klaus peered up at her his eyes bright with adoration. “Caroline.”

“I love the way you say my name.” she tilted his head back to kiss him as she climbed into his lap straddling him, his hands instantly wrapping around her, holding her against him, as their mouths moved, lips seeking, tongue exploring and hands roaming.

“Caroline.” He grunted as she rotated her hips against his and she gave a laugh, smiling brightly before kissing him again, losing herself in the moment.

~*~ ~*~ ~*~

“I can’t get Hope to come to one outing unless its to buy her art supplies yet Lizzie and Josie got her to come with us shopping.” Rebekah gave a small pout. “How is that fair.”

“She just wants to make her friends happy. Elena hated when I dragged her shopping but she went anyway.” Caroline gave a shrug. “It’s a friend thing I’m assuming.”

“They’ll have to visit more often.” Rebekah smiled, pulling off a cute little flower dress. “Think they can get her to try this on?” She asked with a grin.

“Can’t hurt to try.” Caroline replied.

Rebekah moved toward where Lizzie and Josie were pointing cute little items out to Hope, trying to get her interested in all the things they were.

“I think being around your girls is good for Hope.”

Caroline turned to see Freya, the oldest sibling of the Mikaelson family had decided to join just as they were leaving. Caroline didn’t know her all that well just what she learned from Klaus when he talked about his family but she thought she seemed nice enough at least for a Mikaelson anyway.

“It’s nice for the girls to have a friend that they don’t have to worry about hiding what they can do. Sometimes they slip up and syphoned or use their magic.” She had to compel more than a few parents and their children to forget what they saw.

“I’ve been teaching Hope how to control her magic, if you like whenever you and the girls are here I could teach them as well.”

“Oh, that’s really nice of you to offer but we’re only here for the weekend.”

“Right now sure but I’m sure we’ll be seeing each other more often now that you and Klaus are together. I hope you visit often.”

Caroline glanced at her. “Why? You don’t even know me.”

“No but I’d like to. I have a feeling you won’t be going anywhere so I’d like to get to know the woman who holds such an important place in my brother’s heart.”

Caroline had no intention to ends things between her and Klaus, so of course she didn’t plan on going anywhere. “I liked to know you as well, if you’ll be teaching my girls besides your part of KLaus’s family. I think it’ll be nice to get to know you better along with the rest of the Mikaelson’s I’m not all that familiar with.”

“Maybe we could do a family dinner.” Rebekah suggested, joining them. “Could be interesting especially when you gather all the Mikaelson’s in one room for more than an hour.”

“That dinner would sure be eventful.” Freya gave a small smirk. “How long do you think it’ll be before our brothers find something to fight about?”

“What do you think Caroline?” Asked Rebekah.

“It does sound rather entertaining as long as things don’t get out of hand with the kids there.” Caroline shared a grin with the two blondes.

~*~ ~*~ ~*~

Caroline, the two female Mikaelsons and the kids returned to the compound after several hours of shopping their arms filled with bags.

“Did you buy out the entire store?” Hayley asked wryly as they passed the doorway, she was curled up on the couch with Elijah, the latter reading from the book.

“It was tempting but no.” Rebekah smirked.

“But we did get the girls a lot of things, I hope you don’t mind but I might have spurge a bit on Hope.” Caroline told her. “That’s okay isn’t it?” Since being a mom Caroline had met a few mother’s who weren’t comfortable with another mother buying their children things.

“It’s fine. I’m more surprised that she wanted anything relating to clothes. Did she actually want a dress?”

“Lizzie and Josie can be very persuasive, they wanted to wear matching dresses at the fair.”

“They actually got her to agree?” Hayley laughed.

“They did.” Caroline nodded with a smile as the girls walked around her into the room.

“Mom, I’m going to wear a dress tomorrow!” Hope exclaimed. “Caroline and aunt Becca said they do my and Lizzie and Josie’s hair.”

“It’s like playing dress up.” Lizzie nodded her head next to Hope.

“Plus we got shiny presents.” Said Josie. “The shiny is the best.”

“The Shiny?” Elijah close his book looking at the three little girls standing together, looking excited and happy and like they had a good time.

“She means accessories.” Said Freya in amusement. “Josie prefers to call it shiny.”

“Don’t forget sparkly.” Josie nodded her head.

“Sounds like you had fun.” Klaus said from the doorway and Hope ran to her daddy and he instantly scooped her into his arms.

“I like shopping whem Lizzie and Josie are there.”

“Then we’ll just have to make sure their around more often now won’t we?” He kissed her cheek, smiling at Caroline.

“Yes!” The three girls nodded their heads and a breathy laugh left Klaus’s lips and Caroline found she really like the sound of it and how care free he seemed in the presence of his daughter.

“C’mon, girls, let’s get all your pretty new things put away.” Rebekah took Josie and Lizzie by the hand, Hope quickly scrambled out of her father’s arm to follow after her friends.

“We’re doing dinner tomorrow night.” Freya looked to the occupants in the room. “Where’s Kol?”

“Who knows.” Hayley shrugged.

Freya rolled her eyes and went off in search of her most unpredictable brother.

“What’s this about dinner?” Elijah inquired.

“Oh, Freya was talking about getting to know me and the twins better and Rebekah thinks a family dinner would be a great idea to do so.” Caroline said as she felt Klaus slide up beside her his arm wrapping around her waist settling on her hip.

“That’s sounds rather eventful.” Hayley made a face. ”Hopefully no one tries to kill anyone.”

“I think we can manage up the restraint not to kill each other in front of the children.” Elijah said with a wry smirk.

Klaus rather liked the idea of having Caroline and the girls at a family dinner. Like their presence alone signifying that they were already a part of the Mikaelson family despite not having Mikaelson blood or the name.

“C’mon, Love, you can tell me what you got the girls for tomorrow.” He began to stir her out of the room and up the stairs toward his room.

“Why do I get a feeling that’s just an excuse to lead me up to your bedroom?”

Klaus grinned, opening his bedroom door, tugging her inside and pushing her up against it once it closed behind them. “Maybe because it is.” He lowered his mouth to kiss her his hands pushing her jacket off her shoulders, his hands sliding up beneath her shirt, wrapping around the bare skin of her ribs, his thumb grazing, the edge of her bra.

Caroline bit down on her lip at his touch. “What about the girls?”

“I think Freya and Rebekah have them occupied for the time being.” He pressed his mouth to her, slipping his tongue into her mouth.

Caroline gave a moan, quickly tugging his shirt from his body and tugging on his belt loop to pull his body tightly against hers. “Then you should definitely get to work on making me feel good.”

Klaus gave a chuckle picking her up and tossing her on the bed before quickly crawling over her, holding her arms above her head when she reached out to touch him. “I won’t make you feel good.” His lips brushed hers, as he held both her wrist in one hand and trailing the other one down her body, to her leg hiking it high on his and grinding against her, sliding his hand back up to cup her right breast. “I’ll make you feel amazing.”

Caroline skin flushed hotly as he took control of her mouth demandingly and she lost herself to the feel of his touch on her body, his mouth against hers, his hands on her bare skin, the weight of his body over her own.

God, she should visit New Orleans more often.

~*~ ~*~ ~*~

Caroline woke up to the morning light streaming in through the open windows and the sounds of pencil scratching against paper, her eyes fluttered opened and landed on Klaus seated in a chair across from her, sketch pad balanced on his knee as his eyes flickered to her and his sketch pad.

“Try not to move, love, I’m almost finished.”

“Did you draw me in the nude?” Her eyes glanced down to just the sheet covering her chest, her right leg poking out from beneath the cover.

“Not completely you have a sheet.” He smiled crookedly at her.

“Well do I at least get to see it when it’s done?”

“Of course, anything you want, love.”

She smiled softly at his words and just watched him as he continued to draw, feeling a flush on her skin from his constant gaze. It felt like forever when he finally set his pencil down, brushing at the sketch. “Is it finished?”

“I’m afraid I was unable to capture your genuine beauty, your light.” He rose from the chair, sitting on the edge of the bed beside her.

Caroline reached for the sketch, her eyes widening. It wasn’t the first time she seen a drawing of his of her but it still caught her off guard by how beautifully done and unbelievably detailed it was. “I think you’re seeing me through rose colored glasses or something.” The girl in the photo was undoubtedly her but she seemed so perfect without a flaw.

Klaus plucked the sketch pad from her hand and tossed it onto the side table, pulling the sheet from her body before covering it with his own. “I see you just how you are.” He brushed strands of her blonde hair back from her face, his thumb rubbing over her pulse point.

“How’s that?” Caroline breathed, the adoring and enraptured look in his gaze making her lose her breath.

“Like your everything I could ever want or need.” He told her, his voice filled with so much want and the look in his eyes so intense it had her skin flushed hotly with want.

The words ‘I love you’ was on the tip of her tongue but she bit it back. She wasn’t ready to say those words. She knew Klaus loved her even if he never told her the words. Had known for years but she wasn’t ready to hear him say those words and she wasn’t sure she was ready to say them either. She wanted to be 100 percent sure of her feelings because once she said those words, there was no going back. Not for her and she knew, just knew Klaus would never let her go and she knew she wouldn’t be able to let him go either.

She curled her hand around his neck, tugging his mouth down to hers, kissing him slowly and sensuously, trying to express everything she was feeling into it.

Klaus groaned, sitting up and removing his sweats, parting her legs with his own, and settling between them.

“We should be getting up. The fair is today.” She knew the girls were excited to go.

“We have time.” Klaus said, lining up his body with hers and surging forward sinking into her heat, she threw her head back at the feel of him filling her so completely, moaning hands grasping at his back, legs hiking around his waist, locking her ankles at his lower back.

Klaus buried his head in her neck, groaning from how wet she was, his mouth trailing slowly over her and sucking at her pulse point his hands skimming her rib cage and grasping her hips as he pulled out quickly only to sink back into her heat slowly, dragging a pleasure filled moan from her.

Caroline gripped his curls and tugged his mouth to her own, drowning out the sound of her moans and his grunts as they lost themselves in each other.

~*~ ~*~ ~*~

“Hey, are we ready for the fair or are we still getting ready?” Caroline walked into Hope’s room to see all three girls perched on her bed and Rebekah and Freya glanced at her from Hope’s closet.

“You came just in time to help them get ready.” Rebekah smiled.

“Mommy, can you do my hair?” Josie went to her mother.

Caroline scooped her up in her arms. “Of course, baby.”

Hayley sat at the vanity in her room. “The girls wanted to get ready with Hope and we were gonna get the twins ready for you. you seemed a bit occupied.”

Caroline blushed at the implication, knowing that they must have heard her and Klaus earlier. “Well clearly I’m not occupied anymore. I can help them get ready.”

“How is my brother?” Rebekah smirked tauntingly.

“Fine.” Caroline said primly.

“Rebekah and Hayley are only teasing.” Freya said with a small friendly smile, moving away from the closet. “I’m going to go make sure everyone else will be ready to go as soon as the girls are ready.”

“Alright.” Caroline put Josie next to her sister. “Why don’t we get you dressed and then Rebekah and I can fix your hair.”

“Okay.” Lizzie and Josie said.

“Caroline?” Hope said hesitantly.

“Yeah, sweetie.” Caroline smiled at the girl.

“Could you be the one to do my hair?” She asked shyly. “I want to look pretty and Daddy always thinks your so pretty.”

Caroline smiled, crouching in front of Hope and cupping her cheek. “Of course, anything you want, sweetie.” She assured her using the same endearment she used for her girls. “As long as it’s okay with your mom.” She glanced toward Hayley.

Hayley looked up from her spot. “It’s fine.” She came and ran affectionate hand over Hope head. “I’m gonna let you and Rebekah get them ready.” She said before exiting the room with one last smile at her little girl.

Hope smiled up at Caroline and Caroline nudge her chin affectionately as she stood up and turned to find Rebekah watching approvingly. “So what do we have dress wise?" Rebekah turned back to the closet pulling out three dresses that were similar in design without being exactly the same, all different shades of blue with white flower designs. Caroline smiled approvingly. “Great choice. They’re gonna look so cute.”

“Psh.” Rebekah scoffed. “Their gonna be down right the most adorable little girls at the fair.”

Caroline turned to the girls and clapped her hands. “Alright girls let’s get you three ready.”

~*~ ~*~ ~*~

Caroline had just put the finishing touched on Hope’s hair, her hair pulled back in a braid, a few strands framing her face, she had fix Josie’s into a french braid and Rebekah had fix Lizzie’s into a fishtail braid.

“Hey, we ready to go?” Klaus pushed his way into the room.

Caroline smiled as she stepped back to admire each of their girls. “I would say so. What do you think?”

Klaus stepped beside her and stared at the girls putting on a show of thinking with his chin in his hand. “Twirl.” He rolled his hand in a circle motion.

The girls twirled.

Klaus tilted his head to the left. “Again.”

The girls twirled again, giggling with the spinning motion as their dresses twirled around their legs.

Klaus tilted his head to the right. “Again.”

“Dad!” Hope laughed as she, Lizzie and Josie twirled again, Rebekah bit back a smile as she watched Klaus be playful with the girls and seemed genuinely happy.

“I think that’s enough twirling.” Caroline said in amusement. “Now tell them what you think. Aren’t they the cutest?”

“Cute? Their not cute.” Hope frowned at her father’s words while Lizzie glared and Josie pouted. Klaus grinned then. “Their perfect.”

Caroline watched as each of their faces lit up with the compliment.

“Alright, let’s get going then.” Rebekah said ushering the girls out of the room, leaving Caroline and Klaus no choice but to follow.

~*~ ~*~ ~*~

“Well, well, finally the rabbits left Nik’s room.” Kol smirked at Klaus and Caroline.

Hope tilted her head at her uncle. “Uncle Kol we don’t have any rabbits.”

“Of course we do.” Kol told his niece with a teasing glint. “You see Caroline and your father are the rabbits.”

“Kol.” Elijah scolded. “Do shut up.”

“Hmm.” Kol hummed. “No.”

“Why are you calling mommy a rabbit?” Josie frowned, looking at Kol in confusion.

“Because your mother and Nik have been doing it like bunny’s for the last 24 hours.”

“Kol!” Caroline exclaimed. “Don’t tell them that.”

“Doing what?” Lizzie tilted her head, with the same confused look of her sister.

“Well, you see when two people really like ea- Ow!” Kol grabbed his head, turning to glare at Freya.

“Please, remember you are speaking to children.” Freya looked at him pointedly.

“Yes, Kol do remember before I have to rip ou- seal your mouth shut.” Klaus glared at his brother, changing his wording.

“Alright.” Rebekah cut in. “Why don’t we get going. We wouldn’t want the girls to miss out on anything.”

Kol grumbled as they all headed out, muttering about how Freya was just a big pain in the ass just as much as Klaus was to him.

The girls held hands with Lizzie in the middle, Rebekah taking Hope’s free hand and Freya taking Josie’s free one.

Klaus tugged Caroline into his side as they followed them, and Elijah and Hayley followed their fingers interlaced.

~*~ ~*~ ~*~

Kol being the most playful of them had quickly got over earlier and had no problem playing with the girls, showing them how to play the fair games and taking them on the rides, while the rest of the family watched on in amusement.

After the first hour the girls had latched on to Kol insisting he do everything with them and occasionally managed to get the rest of the family to participate.

They went on rides, played some games, ate cotton candy and ice cream, played more games, stopped and got the girls faces painted, getting in a half hour break after the first two hours and got some lunch.

A hours later, the fair was winding down and the girls were getting tired after a day of playing fair games, going on rides, and running around from stand to stand and the sun was starting to set when Rebekah spotted a family photographer and insisted they take a picture.

The girls latched onto Kol with Hope jumping on her uncle’s back and Lizzie and Josie latching onto his arms, Freya and Rebekah linked arms, Elijah tucked Haley into his side and arm wrapped around her shoulder as she leaned her head against him and Klaus tugged Caroline, closely into his side an arm wrapped around her as she had one hand resting on his arm the other directly on his chest and they all smiled into the camera, despite a bit of reluctance from both Kol and Klaus on taking a family photo.

But the end result was definitely worth it if you ask Rebekah. A true moment of their family including its newest members where they actually felt like a united loving family.

~*~ ~*~ ~*~

They had dinner that night as planned and surprisingly enough there was no conflict, not on a large scale anyway. There were more than a few teasing remarks from Kol about Klaus and Caroline sex life used in metaphors as not to draw questions from the girls much to Caroline’s embarrassment and Klaus barely refraining from threatening him in the presence of the girls, telling him to shut up instead when what he really wanted to do was rip out his brother’s tongue. There were petty arguments between Kol and Rebekah and Kol and Freya arguing about the use of a spell. Elijah sharing looks with Hayley while simultaneously scolding his siblings for acting like children more than the actual children. Meanwhile the girls were watching everyone argue with amusement, giggling to themselves and whispering to one another, seeming perfectly unbothered with the back and forth sibling banter from the adults.

All in all the dinner was a success and later that night Caroline pushed into the girls room, wanting to make sure they were getting ready for bed but they weren’t there her first instinct was to panic but before she could she heard their voices coming from Hope’s room.

She pushed the door open and smiled softly when she saw all the girl’s in Hope’s larger bed with said girl being in the middle of the twins. “And what are you girls doing in here?” She said with a smile.

“We’re having a sleepover.” Said Josie with an innocent grin.

“I can see that.” She smiled, glancing around the art paper and the colors surrounding them. “But aren’t you supposed to be in bed?”

“We are in bed.” Lizzie said.

“I think what your mother meant is shouldn’t you be sleeping.” Hayley pushed her way into the room smiling at the girls. “Hope, you know it’s almost past your bedtime.”

“I was hoping daddy would tell us a story.” Hope said as her mother walked further in the room gathering up all the art supplies from the bed and setting it on the side table.

“I think I can manage a quick story.” Klaus appeared in the doorway, he paused beside Caroline placing a kiss to the back of her neck before sitting on the edge of the bed. “What story should I tell? Oh, I know, how about the one where the most powerful family in the world protecting the most precious treasures in the world. Their three little princesses.”

Hayley moved to stand beside Caroline listening to Klaus tell the girls a story. “Hope was really happy today.” She spoke quietly. “I think a lot of that has to do with Josie and Lizzie. Not that Hope’s not a happy child because she is but when she’s around the girls she’s a ball of energy. It was really great to see. You should visit more often with the girls. I know Hope would really love it.”

“I’ll try to make it a point.” Caroline smiled. “The girls are really happy when their around her too. They consider her their best friend. What kind of parents would we be to keep them apart.”

Hayley offered up another smiled. “Besides Klaus is a lot more tolerable when your around.” She added teasingly and Caroline huffed a quiet laugh as she left the room.

Caroline stayed listening as Klaus spun a tale that had the girls enraptured until they could no longer keep their eyes open. Caroline moved to tuck the girls in and walked out of the room, closing off the light, the only light shining in through the window and closing the door but leaving it slightly ajar.

“Every time I see you with Hope and Lizzie and Josie it still surprises me how good you are with them.” Caroline murmured, placing a hand over his chest as they paused in front of the girl’s door.

“To be honest I’m just trying not to screw Hope up. I want to be the best father she can have.”

Caroline knew it wasn’t easy for Klaus to admit something that showed vulnerability but it really touched her that he was willing to be less guarded with her then he was with anybody else. “You are.” Caroline assured him, leaning up and pressing her lips to his for a moment before drawing back.

“C’mon.” Klaus tugged on her hand. “If you’re leaving tomorrow I want to spend as much time with you as I possibly can.”

Caroline grinned leaning her head against his shoulder, letting him lead the way, willing to follow wherever he was taking her.

~*~ ~*~ ~*~

Caroline had the girls things packed the next afternoon to start the drive back home. Alaric had already called missing his girls and wanting to know when Caroline thought they would be back and as much as Caroline knew Lizzie and Josie loved this trip she knew they missed their father.

But the girls were sad to be leaving Hope.

Klaus had helped her packed the girls things in the car with Elijah’s help and she had said bye to most of the Mikaelson. Freya had said she enjoyed getting to know her over the weekend. Kol had teased her about Klaus and her. Elijah had been polite as ever and told her she and the girls were always welcomed in their home. Rebekah made mentions of on one of Klaus and Hope’s next visit on having the whole family tag along for a visit.

Once the girls were finished saying bye to their friend, Caroline crouched in front of Hope. “It was really good to see you, sweetie. I look forward to seeing you and your father soon.”

“Goodbye, Caroline.” Hope reached out her arms to her and Caroline wrapped the little girl in her arms.

Caroline pulled back pressing a kiss to her head. “Be good for your parents.”  
Caroline smiled at Hayley. “It was good to see you, Hayley.”

“You too.” Hayley smiled.

After all the byes were out of the way, Klaus walked with the girls outside, to the car.  
“Be good for your mom.” Klaus crouched in front of the girls. “I’ll bring Hope to see you soon.”

“Promise?” The girls asked.

“Promise.” Klaus assured him and was surprise when they both wrapped their arms around him, he looked up at Caroline as he wrapped an arm around each of them to see Caroline smiling down at him with a look that made his chest constrict with emotion.

“Alright, girls. We gotta go, Dad’s been calling you, he misses his little princesses.” Caroline took them by the hand and got them into the car.

“We miss daddy too.” Said Josie as Caroline lifted her into the car fastening her in the seat and doing the same with Lizzie.

“When you and Hope come visit can you bring, Kol?” Lizzie looked over Caroline’s shoulder to Klaus.

Klaus grinned just imagining bringing Kol kicking and screaming if he refused. “Of course, Sweetheart.”

Lizzie grinned as Caroline finished buckling the girls in and closing the back door turning to face Klaus. The only person she had yet to say goodbye too.

“So I finally let you show me around New Orleans.” Caroline teased.

“You did.“ Klaus tugged her against him his arms wrapping around her back. “Though, if I had my way you’d never want to leave.”

“I never said I wanted to leave.” She stared back at him, her hands on his chest. “But I have to as much as I loved getting to know the city and why you love it here so much, I have to get the girls back home.”

“I know the girls must miss their father but I’m going to miss you. And them.” Klaus admitted, tipping her head back as he brushed her hair away from her face. “We should consider eliminating the distance between the cities we live.”

“I don’t see you and your family leaving New Orleans and I can’t just leave Ric and my girls.”

“I’m not asking you to. I would never ask you to leave Lizzie and Josie. I just think we should consider working something out that’ll work for both of our families.”

“Lizzie and Josie would be thrilled to see Hope more. And I would like nothing more than to be with you everyday.” Caroline place a hand to the back of hi neck, moving her fingers through his curls. “I’ll talk with Alaric, see where he stands.”

Klaus rested a hand on her hip the other tangled in her hair. “We’ll work something out, Caroline. I promise.” He uttered quietly like a vow before claiming her mouth in a goodbye kiss until they saw each other again.

Caroline hated saying goodbye all except for the kiss because Klaus would kiss her like it might be the last time, like he had to memorize every little detail, the sounds she made, the way their lips moved. The way he kissed her always left her breathless and wanting more.

Caroline fell into the kiss but soon had to pull away, kissing him one more time before getting into her car and pulling away.

It was getting harder and harder to say goodbye to Klaus every time they parted ways.  
She would always put her daughters first and she knew it was the same for Klaus.

Maybe he was right and it was time that they worked something out where they wouldn’t have to limit their time together anymore. The girls could see each other everyday and they could be together everyday with out the dreaded expectation of having to say goodbye.

It was something she was going to seriously consider. Now that she had finally allowed her self to be with Klaus. She had no intention of letting that go because they lived in different cities. They would work something out. It was just gonna take some time. But she was willing to make this work. And maybe then she would be able to tell him that she had fallen in love with him.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to let me know what you might like to see, I'm open to suggestions. Thanks for reading.:)


End file.
